Sakura Blossoms!
by DarkHellia77
Summary: While on a mission, Sakura gets sent into a vortex that leads to the Total Drama universe. Sakura must adapt to the competition and discover the way to get back to her own world. Pairings: Gwen/Duncan, Tyler/Lindsay, Naruto/Hinata, Sakura/?
1. Crossover Craziness

Sakura headed to the Hokage's Mansion. She thought to herself, "Lady Tsunade wants to

see me. I wonder why." She arrived at the mansion, and headed to the office. Sakura

knocked on the door and she went into the office. Tsunade explained, "Sakura, I have a

mission for you. There's a shrine in Haruka Forest. It wasn't there before. I think you

should investigate it." Sakura replied, "Yes, Lady Tsunade. However, I only know

healing jutsu. Can I bring scrolls of elemental jutsu?" Tsunade replied, "No. If you bring

those, they may end up in the wrong hands." Sakura asked, "What do you mean?"

Tsunade explained, "If you were to encounter any rogue ninja, then they would take your

scrolls. They would use the scrolls for their own personal gain." Sakura said, "Fine. I'll

go to Haruka Forest." Sakura left Konoha, and she went to Haruka Forest. She thought to

herself, "This forest is really dark. I hope that shrine is a bright color." As she was

walking, Sakura noticed that all of the trees had paper bombs on them. To make matters

worse, they started exploding! Sakura ran away fast. She pulled out a kunai knife. A

voice said, "Foolish girl. You really think a simple kunai knife can protect you?" Sakura

yelled, "Who are you? Show yourself!" The person jumped out of a tree. It was a female

kunoichi from Otokagure. She had beautiful brown hair, blue eyes, and she was sexy. The

sound ninja told her, "My name is Kasumi. I can manipulate water to make sound

waves." Sakura commented, "There's no water around. You're out of luck." Kasumi

pulled out a water scroll. Sakura asked, "How did you get that?" Kasumi explained, "I

stole it from the Land of Water. Let's see if you can handle this attack." Kasumi opened

up the scroll, made hand signs, then the attacks happened. Water was on the ground.

Kasumi used a sound-amplifying device! She shouted, "Slicing Sound Wave!" The giant

wave of sound destroyed the trees. Sakura ran away. She thought to herself, "Kasumi's

probably coming after me! I'll use the Clone Jutsu!" Sakura made two clones of herself.

The three of them ran in different directions. Sakura noticed the shrine that Tsunade was

talking about. Kasumi hid in a tree. She whispered, "A clever move, but you're not the

only one who can do the Clone Jutsu." She made two clones of herself. Sakura opened

the shrine's front door. No one was inside, but there was a purple scroll. Kasumi's clones

caught up to Sakura's, and easily defeated them. Kasumi had a sinister smile. She saw the

shrine, and she got there quickly. Sakura opened up the purple scroll. Kasumi yelled,

"Don't touch that scroll!" The purple scroll began to glow, and Sakura disappeared into a

vortex! Kasumi shouted, "No! I'll get you, kunoichi from Konoha!"

Meanwhile, in an alternate universe…..

Chris Mclean yelled, "Welcome to Total Drama Cruise Ship! 16 contestants will travel

around the world on the S.S. Chris Mclean! They'll be competing for 30 million dollars!

Let's welcome Ezekiel, Noah, Tyler, Cody, Courtney, Harold, Bridgette, Lindsay, DJ,

Izzy, Leshawna, Duncan, Heather, Owen, and Gwen!" Bridgette asked, "Where is the

16th competitor?" Suddenly, a strange vortex appeared! Sakura fell out of it. Duncan

yelled, "What the heck just happened?" Sakura asked, "Where am I?" Chris Mclean told

her, "Are you serious? You've never seen this show?" Sakura replied, "No. I've never

heard of it." Chris groaned, "Fine. I'll explain the rules. You're on television. You'll be

competing for 30 million dollars. See those people standing over there? They will end up

being your roommates, your competition, and maybe even your friends. You'll be on this

cruise ship. By the way, here's some advice. Don't say a lot, and try not to get kicked off

early in the season." Sakura asked, "What episode is this?" Heather told her, "Listen, new

girl. This is the first episode." Chris got everyone onto the cruise ship. When they

reached the lobby, he stopped. Chris explained, "This is the lobby. It's not really that

important. The west side is for the losing team. It has a confessional, a dining area, the

control room, and the bedrooms. Noah asked, "You're saying that it's like economy class

from last season?" Chris replied, "Exactly. The east side is for the winning team. It has a

confessional, a cool dining area, nice bedrooms, and the cargo hold." Courtney asked,

"It'll be like first class, right?" Gwen answered, "That's the idea, genius." Chris took the

contestants to the northern part of the ship. He announced, "This is where elimination

ceremonies take place. The loser has to get onto another boat, and leave." Sakura asked,

"Will we be able to come back?" Gwen told her, "Once you leave, you can never come

back. Don't worry, though. Chris lies a lot." Cody used the confessional. He yelled,

"There's a new girl! She's really pretty. I hope she's on the rebound. That way, I can buy

her a soda!" Duncan said, "Let me guess. In the southern part of the ship, that's where

you'll be staying. It's nice and it has a hot tub, doesn't it?" Chris told him, "Yeah. Thanks

for spoiling the last part of the tour, Duncan." The punk asked, "What will the sleeping

arrangements be? I'd like to request a bunk under the girl with pink hair." Chris told him,

"It depends if you're on the same team as Sakura. By the way, here's a twist. Sakura, you

get to decide the teams!" Courtney shrieked, "What? That's not right!" Chris handed her

a sheet of paper with everyone's names. Sakura said, "Let's see. I choose Noah, Cody,

Izzy, Heather, Gwen, Ezekiel, Duncan, and myself." Bridgette commented, "That means

the other team is Harold, Leshawna, Lindsay, DJ, Tyler, Owen, Courtney, and me." Chris

exclaimed, "Sweet! Now that we have our two teams, we can start the first challenge!

Chef Hatchet shouted over the intercom, "We have arrived in the desert lands! Everyone,

please exit the cruise ship!" Cody asked Sakura, "Are you nervous?" She replied, "No.

I've done missions in Sunagakure. It's the Sand Village, plus it's hidden in the Land of

Wind. They have desert terrain and very harsh sandstorms." Cody commented, "You're

really beautiful, Sakura. Anyway, I'm Cody Anderson. Do I seem like a tech-geek?"

Sakura muttered, "You seem like another Naruto." Cody asked, "What?" Sakura replied,

"I didn't say anything." Courtney yelled, "Hey, new girl! Why did you put Duncan on the

same team as Gwen? You're such an idiot!" Sakura retaliated and screamed, "CHA! I'M

NOT AN IDIOT! YOU'RE SO ANNOYING!" Sakura punched Courtney so hard, and

she was sent flying! Bridgette was amazed. She asked, "Where did she go?" Leshawna

commented, "I don't know, but I do not want to get on that new girl's nerves." Tyler

added, "Yeah. She's scary, but at least Lindsay and I are together." Chris shouted,

"Listen, guys! Your first challenge starts in the Desert Palace! You have to find an Earth

Scroll! The first team to find it, wins today's challenge! The palace has sand traps, so be

careful!" Sakura remembered something that happened back in her universe.

_Three hours earlier…._

_Tsunade replied, "No. If you bring those, they may end up in the wrong hands." Sakura _

_left Tsunade's office. She thought to herself, "I need to be prepared. Danger can strike at _

_any time. I realized that, when Team 7 got attacked repeatedly in the Forest of Death." _

_Sakura headed to the room with weapons. She took some shuriken, kunai knives, scrolls _

_on ninjutsu and genjutsu, flash bombs, fire scrolls, water scrolls, wind scrolls, earth _

_scrolls, ice scrolls, psychic scrolls, steel scrolls, dark scrolls, and senbon needles. Sakura _

_put all of the tools in her bag, and left the mansion. Then, she headed to Haruka Forest._

Heather yelled, "Can you hear me, new girl? We have to get moving! The other team is

way ahead of us!" Sakura replied, "I know that! I've got a plan. Go inside the palace." In

the Desert Palace, Tyler bumped into the marble column. It created a domino effect, and

the other columns fell. Tyler said, "The scroll's not there." Owen opened a jar that

contained snakes. He screamed, "Great Cherry Cheesecake! The snakes are going to eat

us all alive!" Harold commented, "Actually, they might be full from eating you! Run!"

They ran to the second floor. Meanwhile, Courtney finally reached the palace. She

screamed, "Those deadbeats are probably fooling around in there!" Sakura pulled out an

Earth Scroll from her bag. She told Cody, "Pass this to Gwen." Cody told Gwen, "Give

this to Chris." Gwen said, "We found it, Chris!" Meanwhile, Courtney reached her team.

She yelled, "We have to win this challenge, and I won't let you losers keep me from

doing that!" Izzy heard slithering sounds. She shouted, "I'll stop the snakes with my

dance of the rattlesnake!" She started dancing. The snakes went back downstairs. Owen

said, "Izzy, that was amazing!" Lindsay squealed, "Look! I found some strange toilet

paper!" She unfurled the scroll. Courtney cheered, "That's it!" Suddenly, a vicious

sandstorm came along. Bridgette asked, "What's going on?" Sakura's team watched from

the cruise ship. Gwen said, "Something tells me that's karma for Courtney." Since the

Desert Palace was made from sand, the sandstorm turned it into dust. Courtney angrily

shrieked, "We lost the scroll! Lindsay, this is your fault! You never should've found that

scroll in the first place! You are going to get eliminated!" Lindsay began to cry. Chris

Mclean shouted, "Hold it! Gwen found the scroll for her team! That means Team One

wins today's challenge! Team two, see me at elimination!" Courtney glared at Sakura's

team. Ezekiel cheered, "Let's celebrate, eh! We get to cruise in first class!" He led

everyone to first class. It was very fancy, and the food was amazing. Chris called the two

teams to the lobby. He said, "Your teams need names." Sakura cheered, "We're Team

Leaf Green!" Courtney shot back with, "We're Team Water Blue!" Chris instructed,

"Team Water Blue, cast your votes in the confessional!"

After the voting was finished, Team Water Blue headed to the elimination ceremony.

Chris explained, "I shall read the votes. 1 vote for Courtney, 2 votes for Courtney, 3 votes

for Courtney, 1 vote for DJ, 2 votes for DJ, 3 votes for DJ, 4 votes for DJ, and the last

vote is for DJ. The gentle giant explained, "Thanks for voting me out, guys. I just didn't

want a curse to happen to my team this season." He got on the Boat of Losers, and left.

In first class, Sakura was telling Gwen about what happened during the Chunin Exams.

Gwen replied, "Whoa. Sasuke got bitten by an enemy and a curse mark appeared?"

Sakura kept going. She said, "After that, I had to take care of him and Naruto. Three

sound ninja tried to kill Sasuke, but my friends saved our lives." Gwen commented,

"That's cool. I'm going to get something to eat. Do you want to join me?" Sakura told

her, "Cody told me that he would bring me a food cart." He came in with it. Cody told

Sakura, "Here are some burgers with cheese. I hope you like them." Sakura told him,

"They smell great. You're really sweet, Cody." The team ate the burgers in first class.

Sakura thought to herself, "I wonder what everyone's doing in the village. I want to be

like Naruto, Sasuke, and Lee. I'll win this thing, and I won't run away like I did today."

Sakura ate her burger, and watched Noah read a book.

**Did you like the 1****st**** chapter? I'm setting up a poll on who Sakura should be dating. **

**Cast your votes on a poll that I'll make! I'll also make polls on who should be voted **

**off next and where they should go.**

**Team Green: Ezekiel, Noah, Cody, Izzy, Duncan, Heather, Gwen, Sakura**

**Team Blue: Tyler, Courtney, Harold, Bridgette, Lindsay, Leshawna, Owen**

**Eliminated: DJ**


	2. Sakura's Scheme

It was 3 a.m. in the morning. Sakura woke up from her sleep. She thought to herself, "I'll

go for a walk." Trying not to disturb anyone, she slowly creaked opened the door. Then,

she walked out. Duncan had one eye open. He thought to himself, "Where's little miss

pink hair off to at this hour?" While being sneaky, he followed her. Sakura looked over

the side of the cruise ship. She said, "Naruto, I hope you're okay. I hope you're not

making a big search for me or something. Rock Lee, I hope you're not going crazy. I'm

in this new world, and I'll learn how these shinobi practice their jutsu." Sakura went to

the confessional. Duncan was hiding under a table. He thought to himself, "Shinobi?

Jutsu? When she came out of that portal, Sakura must have hit her head. I'll go see what

she's doing in the confessional."

**Confession Cam**

**Sakura: This is my 2****nd**** day on this boat. My new squad is very interesting. Noah just **

**reads books. Maybe he's a medical ninja! Heather's mean, so she's probably a **

**Sound Ninja. Gwen's okay, Duncan likes carving things into the chairs, Izzy's really **

**crazy, Cody would probably get along fine with Naruto. They're both annoying.**

Suddenly, Duncan came in. Sakura yelled, "Duncan! You scared me!" He replied,

"Sorry. The lock's busted. Anyway, put down that weird knife that you're pointing at

me." Sakura dropped her kunai knife. She told him, "Can you close your eyes? I'm going

to brush my hair. Duncan pointed to the camera. He explained, "The worldwide audience

can see what you're doing in here." He led her out of the confessional. Duncan told

Sakura, "I have an idea. Follow me, but keep your voice down." They walked to the

control room. Sakura asked, "Why are we here?" Duncan noticed that the map was

planned by a computer system. Duncan turned on the computer. He went to the Map

Screen. He explained, "Chris wants us to go to a stupid western town this week? No way.

Let's change that. He didn't want Chef to discover his fingerprints on the computer, so he

borrowed Sakura's kunai knife. He managed to type in, "Poisoned Waters. Oil Ocean

Zone. Last visited: Sonic the Hedgehog 2." The map displayed pictures of the place.

Sakura exclaimed, "The water's black and full of oil! This place looks dangerous,

Duncan!" The punk said, "I like dangerous places. I hope Bridgette doesn't freak out

when she sees the ocean." Sakura replied, "We can win this challenge. I have a plan.

When we arrive at Oil Ocean Zone, you'll see." They went back to first class.

Two hours later, Chris had an announcement. He yelled, "Good morning, passengers!

This challenge will be a challenge!" Noah told him, "They're all challenges. I guess I'll

have to put up with this for 23 more episodes." Courtney told Lindsay, "Try not to screw

up this time." Tyler shouted, "That's big talk coming from a girl who wasted her time in

the desert last week!" Courtney replied, "That pink-haired chick sent me flying 500 miles

away! Speaking of her, I'll make sure she leaves today." Heather overheard this, and she

commented, "No, you won't. I need someone to form an alliance with. Sakura's probably

not going to be a major threat." Chef Hatchet said over the intercom, "We've arrived in

Oil Ocean Zone! Exit the ship, and go on the dock!" Bridgette was horrified when she

saw a duck covered in oil. She shouted, "This water's gross!" Chris explained, "Your

challenge is to find the source of this oil, and destroy it! The first team to do that wins

today's challenge!" Gwen noticed a man working with a device for the oil. She tried to

grab a steam vent, but the oil caused her to fall. Cody caught her. He said, "Sweet!

Sakura, hold my camera! Take a picture! That's going on Facebook!" Courtney said, "Anyway, let's do this challenge!" Team Water Blue headed up the ladders.

A steam vent blew hot steam into Owen's face. He yelled, "Take this, air vent!" He farted and his gases combined with the steam, shot up. Owen was sent flying into another part of Oil Ocean Zone.

Courtney yelled, "Great! That's just great! One of us needs to go find Owen. Bridgette, you should do it."

The surfer girl replied, "Okay. I'll go find him."

Meanwhile, Ezekiel turned a wheel. The oil pipes above Courtney's team shot out oil! They fell down into the ocean.

He told them, "Sorry about that, eh!"

Courtney said, "You're going on my list, you little sexist."

Harold told him, "She's more annoying than Duncan."

Izzy climbed on some pipes. She started hanging upside-down from them. The crazy girl exclaimed, "This is fun!" She slid down a railing, but she didn't notice that she was standing on spikes. Gwen

and Duncan found sledgehammers. Gwen told him, "Let's destroy this place." Sakura used her kunai knives to cut open some pipes. The she put some paper bombs in the pipes. Sakura kept on

jumping up to reach the higher pipes. Meanwhile, Courtney's team got out of the water. Lindsay whined, "This place doesn't have a shopping mall." Tyler told her, "Don't cry, Lindsay."

Courtney screeched, "Will you two please shut up?" Leshawna told her, "Maybe you should shut up." On the other side of the oil site, Bridgette found Owen.

Owen exclaimed, "Great Cream Puffs! There's paper things inside the pipes!" Bridgette looked up. She exclaimed, "Those sparks could cause a huge inferno! Run, Owen!"

Sakura also used a Fire Scroll for Fire Jutsu. Heather asked, "What are you doing, Sakura?" She explained, "Sasuke taught me this technique. Fire Style: Pheonix Flower Jutsu!" Sakura jumped into the

air, and she shot out ten giant fireballs! Chris shouted, "Whoa! Everyone, get back on the boat! This place is going to explode!" Everyone ran on to the cruise ship.

Sakura told everyone, "Get ready! 5...4...3...2...1! Get down! The blinding lights and the heat might be too much to handle!" KABOOM! Oil Ocean exploded!

Chris told her, "Wow! That's going to increase ratings! Well done, Sakura! Team Leaf Green wins the challenge!" Duncan and Cody hugged Sakura. Cody told her, "That was awesome! You stuffed those

paper things into the pipes! Then, you shot out those fireballs! Sakura, that was so cool!" Gwen told her, "You used a knife to cut open a metal pipe? That looked cool. Courtney's probably freaking out

right now. Heather said, "Look, new girl. You have skills and schemes. I like that." Izzy yelled, "The explosion's recorded on my camera! We can put it on YouTube, and see if it gets millions of hits!"

Courtney shouted, "Hey, freaky girl! You may have won again, but I'll get my revenge on you! By the way, your hair looks stupid." Sakura yelled, "WHAT DID YOU SAY! TAKE THIS!" Shadow Clone

Jutsu!" Sakura made 50 clones of herself. They all punched Courtney repeatedly. After that, Courtney's team headed to the confessional. Sakura's team went to first class. Chris was there. He

explained, "A hot tub has been added to first class. Enjoy! I have to eliminate someone from the other team." Sakura's team found pizzas on a food cart, and started eating.

At elimination, the members of Team Water Blue were all anxious. Chris told them, "I have six marshmallows on my plate. The person who doesn't get one has to leave. I'll read the votes. 1 vote for

Courtney and 6 votes for Lindsay. I can't you guys eliminated the hot girl! What's wrong with you? I'm sorry, Lindsay. You have to get on the Boat of Losers." Before she left, Lindsay kissed Tyler.

Meanwhile, Sakura's team had a party. Izzy exclaimed, "These cookies are great! The pizza is good." Noah told her, "The soda is amazing." Gwen ate some hot dogs. Sakura told her about the night

Sasuke left the village. Gwen replied, "Wait. He thanked you, but he knocked you unconscious? That doesn't seem thankful. Did anyone go after him?" Sakura said, "The next morning, Shikamaru

went with Naruto, Kiba, Neji, and Choji to find Sasuke." Noah commented, "Sakura, I hope we never meet this guy named Sasuke."

She thought about her friends back in Konoha. They must be missing her. At that moment, Sakura remembered what happened at 3 a.m. in the morning.

**How did you like Chapter 2? Just to clarify, Sakura and Duncan are friends. Nothing romantic will happen between them. She might end up with Cody, Noah, or Ezekiel. Yes, Sasuke will appear in this story. Things will get interesting in Chapter 3! Standby for updates, folks!**

**Team Leaf Green: Ezekiel, Noah, Izzy, Cody, Duncan, Heather, Gwen, Sakura**

**Team Water Blue: Tyler, Courtney, Harold, Bridgette, Leshawna, Owen**

**Eliminated: DJ, Lindsay**


	3. A Day Full Of Shockers

It was 5 a.m. in the morning. The dawning sun looked amazing. Sakura woke up. She

thought to herself, "It's the 3rd week of being stuck on this boat. Anyway, I should use the

confessional." She headed towards the confessional, but a sound was heard from the

upper deck. Sakura went to see what it was. She climbed up the stairs, and she reached

the top deck. However, her past from an alternate universe had caught up with her.

Sasuke told her, "Hello, Sakura. You thought that you could hide in an alternate universe,

but you can't! Your life will end right here!" Sakura pulled out a kunai knife. She

explained, "I'm not scared of you, Sasuke! I used to feel weak and useless, but I'm a

different person! Take this!" She pulled out some shuriken, and she threw them at

Sasuke. He was able to evade them. Sasuke told her, "Instead of taking this stupid cruise,

you should be training. Sadly, you'll never change. Take this! Lions Barrage!" He

appeared in front of Sakura, kicked her up into the air, and he used a devastating kick to

send her crashing down onto the wooden floor. Sakura was in extreme pain. Sasuke

jumped into the air. He yelled, "Let's end this! Steel Style: Five-Hundred Kunai Knives

of Pain!" Sasuke pulled out a gray scroll, and 500 kunai knives appeared! He threw them

all at Sakura. She exclaimed, "I'll show you that I can fight back! Ice Style: Freezing

Blizzard Jutsu!" Sakura pulled out a white scroll, made hand signs, and a giant blizzard

headed straight for Sasuke's kunai knives. They were frozen solid. Sasuke asked, "How

will that save you, Sakura?" She replied, "You'll see, Sasuke." The frozen kunai knives

hit the floor, and they shattered into pieces. The noise caused everyone to wake up. Noah

asked, "What's going on? I heard a giant crash, and glass shatter." Gwen shouted, "Let's

go to the top deck! Something's going on up there!" Meanwhile, Sasuke could see that

this battle was going nowhere. He said, "I'm going back to our universe, but I'll be back

to eliminate you and Naruto. You better be ready, Sakura." Sasuke vanished. Sakura

didn't want everyone to see what happened. She pulled out a Psychic Scroll. Sakura

whispered, "Psychic Style: Time Travel!" The damages to her body and the ship were

erased. The members of Sakura's team reached the top deck. Gwen asked, "Sakura, are

you all right? We heard some freaky sounds up here." She replied, "I'll tell you about it

later." Chris Mclean shouted, "What happened? I felt my hot tub shake! Anyway, we'll

be arriving at our next destination in 15 minutes." Duncan said, "It's a stupid challenge.

I'm going to sleep. Come on, Sakura." Duncan led her to the control room. He explained,

"I have an idea. This ship has an autopilot, and I'm changing the map's route." He went

towards the ship's computer. He typed in the words "Vermilion City." The ship changed

direction, and it headed towards Vermilion City. Chris asked, "What's going on?" After

five hours, the ship arrived at Vermilion City. Everyone exited the ship. Chris explained,

"This week's challenge will test your mental, physical, and your speedy skills." Harold

noticed something coming from the power plant. He asked, "Chris, do we have to fix

whatever's happening in the power plant?" Heather commented, "The city has no

electricity. We obviously have to fix something, genius." Chris told everyone, "The first

team to fix the generator wins today's challenge!" Courtney yelled, "Come on, Tyler!

Let's get moving!" The jock asked, "Why should I trust you? Courtney, I bet you rigged

the votes against my sweet Lindsay last week!" She said, "Who cares about that dumb

blonde?" Leshawna dragged them into the power plant. She found a crowbar, and she

started hitting the generator. It stopped. Bridgette cheered, "I think you fixed it,

Leshawna!" However, electricity started sparking from the generator! Owen yelled,

"Great Chocolate Éclairs! Leshawna, you made it worse!" The generator unleashed a

massive amount of electricity! The members of Team Water Blue were electrocuted!

Harold said, "You would need something to stop the sparks! Gosh!" Sakura noticed a

yellow sphere in a glass container. She ran inside the power plant. Ezekiel asked,

"What's she doing, eh?" Izzy shouted, "I'll help you, Sakura!" Cody commented,

"Sakura's so beautiful. I want to take her out on a date." Sakura pressed a blue button. It

activated an electric laser system. Izzy shouted, "Don't touch the lasers! You'll get

shocked, Sakura!" However, she had an idea. Sakura pulled out a Water Scroll. She said,

"Water Style: Water Tsunami Jutsu!" A giant tsunami appeared, and it fizzled out the

electric lasers. Sakura used her kunai to break open the glass, and she took the yellow

sphere. She took it outside. Gwen asked, "Is that our prize?" Sakura replied, "We still

have to fix the generator. Cody, stab these four kunai knives into the corners of the city.

I'll put the sphere on the ground." Cody inserted, "I see! The kunai knives act like

lightning rods, and they'll attract the electricity to the sphere!" Noah added, "That's an

electric sphere. It will absorb the electricity, and restore power to the city. We'll win the

challenge!" Courtney screamed, "No, you won't!" Courtney's team ran towards Sakura.

Sakura pulled out an ice scroll. She yelled, "Take this, Courtney! Ice Style: Freezing

Blizzard Jutsu!" A very cold blizzard froze Courtney's team, and the electricity was

absorbed by the sphere. Chris announced, "I don't believe it! Team Leaf Green wins!

After the members of Team Water Blue thaw out, they'll face elimination." Sakura's

team headed back to the ship. Sakura said, "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" The

fireballs thawed out Courtney's team. Leshawna cheered, "Let's head back to the ship!"

Courtney told her, "You're getting eliminated, Leshawna!" Meanwhile, Sakura's team

headed to first class. However, Sakura went to the confessional.

**Confession Cam**

**Sakura: I was a good student in the Ninja Academy. Cody's really smart, too. I can **

**tell that we had the same idea on how to win the challenge today. He seems nice.**

**Cody: Sakura's really hot! She knows what she's doing.**

**Sakura: Cody? Are you spying on me from the air vent?**

**Cody: (falls, screams)**

Meanwhile, Team Water Blue went to another elimination ceremony. Chris told them, "I

have five marshmallows on this plate. If you don't get a marshmallow, then you have to

go on the Boat of Losers! I'll read your votes! 4 votes for Leshawna and 2 votes for

Courtney! Leshawna, you're out. She protested, "What? I can't believe you guys! You

voted me off!" Courtney explained, "You caused us all to get shocked. It still hurts."

Leshawna went on the Boat of Losers. Harold yelled, "I love you, Leshawna!"

Meanwhile, Team Leaf Green decided to have a party on the top deck. Cody cheered,

"This is awesome, guys! It's like Team Amazon from last season!" Gwen added, "We're

lucky that Courtney's not on this team. Instead, we have Sakura. She's not bossy."

Ezekiel asked Sakura, "What happened this morning, eh? You seemed freaked out by that

guy. Sakura exclaimed, "Were you watching the battle between me and Sasuke?" Ezekiel

explained, "I'm an early riser. I grew up on a farm, and I was home schooled my whole

life. I can speak eight languages. Anyway, that guy kicked you in the chest." Sakura told

him, "Don't worry about it, Ezekiel. You're really nice." He commented, "Bridgette and

Courtney wouldn't agree with that. They think I'm still a sexist." Sakura replied, "Well,

they are wrong. In my village, you don't judge someone by a past incident. My friend

Naruto was hated because he has the Nine Tailed Fox's spirit inside him. Then, people

began to see that he wasn't a bad person. You're not bad, Ezekiel." He walked away.

Sakura thought to herself, "Today was a crazy day. Sasuke almost tried to kill me, but I

defended myself. We won today's challenge. Ezekiel's not a bad person. In fact,

Bridgette and Courtney will get a surprise from me next week." Sakura ate some burgers,

and she looked out at the horizon.

**Did you like Chapter 3? It was a shocker, huh? How will Sakura surprise Bridgette **

**and Courtney? Who will be her love interest? In Chapter 4, you might get scared. **

**Standby for Chapter 4, folks!**

**Team Leaf Green: Ezekiel, Noah, Izzy, Cody, Duncan, Heather, Gwen, Sakura**

**Team Water Blue: Tyler, Courtney, Harold, Bridgette, Owen**

**Eliminated: DJ, Lindsay, Leshawna**


	4. A Night In The Creepy Castle

Sakura's team was asleep in first class. Noah woke up. He thought to himself, "I can't

sleep." He left first class, and he looked out at the ocean. Noah thought to himself,

"Based on how dark the sky looks, it's 1:30 a.m. in the morning." He heard a door creak

open, and he ran. Sakura asked, "Who's there? Sasuke, you won't be able to kill me in

my sleep! Whoa. The sky is really dark." Noah commented, "Yeah, it is." Sakura

screamed, "Noah, you scared me! Don't ever do that again!" He replied, "I didn't know

that I was able to scare people." Sakura asked him, "How do you change the map route in

the control room? Duncan's the only person who knows how to change it." Noah said,

"Don't wake Duncan. He'll be mad. Follow me, but be quiet." Noah led Sakura to the

control room. He opened the door. Sakura asked, "Do you know where we'll be going

this week?" Noah turned on the computer. He explained, "Here's the map. Chris wants us

to visit a cold place. Let's change that." He typed in the words "Creepy Castle". Sakura

asked, "Why should we go there?" Noah told her, "Creepy Castle has a hidden library

and a museum. I've heard that the books are interesting. Plus, I'll have something to keep

me from being bored." Suddenly, an ominous darkness replaced the sky. Sakura thought

to herself, "First, Sasuke shows up. Then, this darkness shows up. Plus, we're headed to a

creepy castle. I'm having feelings of fear and danger. Something bad might happen."

Noah said, "In 20 minutes, we'll arrive at Creepy Castle. We should tell everyone to

wake up." Chris exclaimed, "I'll do that! Noah, you're right! Some challenges should

happen at night!" Sakura asked, "Were you watching us, Chris?" He replied, "Yeah. This

will boost ratings." Chris grabbed the ship's microphone and yelled, "Wake up,

everybody! This week's challenge is starting in 15 minutes." Duncan groaned, "It's only

1:45 a.m. in the morning. Where are we headed?" Heather added, "Yeah! What's the

stupid challenge?" Courtney asked, "Chris, was this your idea?" He replied, "No. You

can thank Noah and Sakura for that. They want to go to a place called Creepy Castle."

Gwen cheered, "Sweet! I like that idea! I've heard about that place! There are dungeons

and hidden rooms. Plus, I heard that you can hear sounds in the underground tombs." The

ship arrived at Creepy Castle. Everyone walked onto the dock. Chris explained, "I don't

have any ideas for a challenge." Suddenly, Chris was hit in the head with a crowbar. The

killer vanished. Cody exclaimed, "Chris is dead! What happened? Hey! Check this out."

Cody noticed that the killer dropped a newspaper. It said: _Hello, losers. Your _

_challenge is to find me, before I find you. It's very dark, and I have the advantage. The _

_first team that captures me, will get invincibility. Good luck._ Sakura had a plan. She

explained to her team, "We need to split into groups. It will be easier." Courtney told her

team, "We need to stay together. That way, we can ambush the killer." Owen's nose

picked up on the scent of brownies. He exclaimed, "Great Pyramid of Giza! There are

brownies in that cave! I'm coming for you, brownies!" Courtney screamed, "Get back

here, you fat tub of lard!" Bridgette commented, "You don't have to be so mean. Besides,

I sent Tyler and Harold to check out the ballroom. It's near the top of the castle."

Meanwhile, Sakura went with Ezekiel. He asked, "How are you going to help me out

with Bridgette and Courtney?" Sakura replied, "You'll see. Let's meet up with Noah and

Cody. They're in the library." Then, Noah screamed. Sakura pulled out a Psychic Scroll.

She yelled, "Psychic Style: Teleport Jutsu!" Sakura and Ezekiel were teleported to the

library. She asked, "What's going on?" Noah said, "I was reading, and then the books

started floating! They threw themselves at me!" Ezekiel asked, "What happened to Cody,

eh?" Noah responded, "He grabbed a book from the bookcase, and the bookcase turned

around. He's probably on the other side." Sakura had an idea. She pulled out a Psychic

Scroll. Ezekiel asked, "What are you going to do with that?" Sakura shouted, "Psychic

Style: Telekinetic Magnet Jutsu!" Sakura, Noah, and Ezekiel started floating. A few

moments later, the rest of Team Leaf Green was pulled into the library by the psychic

magnet. Cody said, "Thanks. You're a good friend, Sakura." Gwen asked, "What should

we do now?" Heather added, "Here's a suggestion. Let's hide in groups. The museum,

dungeons, and the garden shed are the closest places. We can have four groups. Each

groups hides in one of those places. When the killer comes, we'll ambush them." Izzy

cheered, "That's a good idea, Heather!" Meanwhile, Owen was eating the brownies.

Suddenly, he heard something. Owen asked, "Courtney, is that you?" Five seconds later,

he was hit in the face. The killer dragged him to the ship. Courtney found the hollow tree.

She yelled, "Tyler! Harold! Where are you?" Courtney tripped, and she fell in the water.

Courtney shrieked, "Gross! When I find Harold, I'll yell at him!" Courtney's voice was

echoing, and it caused some rocks to fall on her head. She sank into the deep water.

Above the pool of water in the hollow tree, Tyler and Harold were laughing. The jock

exclaimed, "Thanks for helping me get back at Courtney! We should throw some more

rocks!" However, somebody grabbed the two boys. They were both hit with a crowbar.

The killer thought to himself, "I just have to find Team Leaf Green. I'll check the

library. Wow, I was right. A challenge at night is good for ratings! They think I'm dead.

It's called having a stunt double named Joe. I'm going to eliminate Team Leaf Green."

Bridgette was all alone. She hid in the hollow tree. Courtney came out of the water. She

shrieked, "I bet Sakura had something to do with this! When I find her, I'll rip that pink

hair out of her head!" Meanwhile, the killer reached the library. Sakura noticed him. She

yelled, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" She unleashed a massive fireball at the killer. He

shouted, "Ouch! That's hot! It burns! You're ruining my good looks!" The killer removed

his black cloak. Cody said, "Chris? You were the killer? We thought you died!" He

replied, "No! You guys were being fooled the whole time! All those crazy things that

happened were special effects! Books can't attack anybody. Anyway, you guys win!

Let's go back to the ship. This castle is creepy." Sakura's team made it back to

the ship. Courtney screamed, "There you are! Sakura, you tried to kill me!" She

responded, "No, I didn't. I was with Ezekiel." Courtney yelled, "Shut up! You must

really like that little sexist, don't you? It proves that you're stupid." Sakura whispered,

"Water Style: Hydro Pressure Jutsu!" Sakura unleashed a high blast of water! Courtney

was slammed into the wall. Gwen cheered, "Karma is awesome! You're cool, Sakura!"

Team Leaf Green headed to first class, but Noah headed to the confessional.

**Confession Cam**

**Noah: Creepy Castle was scary. I kept on hearing sounds. When she's mad, **

**Sakura's hot. Don't tell anyone about that.**

**Duncan: Don't tell anyone about what, Noah?**

**Noah: Nothing. I'm done in here.**

Meanwhile, Team Water Blue faced elimination again. Chris explained, "I have four

marshmallows on this plate. Also, I have your votes. You guys don't work well together.

It's 4 votes for Owen and 1 vote for Courtney. Harold exclaimed, "That's impossible!

Tyler, Bridgette, and I voted for Courtney. What's going on?" Owen said, "It doesn't

matter. This was the best four weeks of my life! Send me a basket of cookies! Bye!"

Owen hugged everyone, except for Courtney. Then, he went on the Boat of Losers.

Sakura and Cody talked in first class. Cody said, "Wait. This guy named Sasuke tried to

kill you last week? He sounds like a very scary guy." Heather commented, "You know, I

wonder if her stories are true? I really want to meet this guy named Sasuke."

Sakura said nothing. She noticed that the dark sky had disappeared. Could this be a sign?

**How did you like Chapter 4? Wasn't it scary? Personally, I just wanted to write **

**about Creepy Castle. It seemed like the right thing to do. Anyway, the next chapter **

**will have many major twists. Standby for the making of Chapter 5! **

**Team Leaf Green: Ezekiel, Noah, Cody, Duncan, Izzy, Heather, Gwen, Sakura**

**Team Water Blue: Tyler, Courtney, Harold, Bridgette**

**Eliminated: DJ, Lindsay, Leshawna, Owen**


	5. Sakura vs Courtney: The Fiery Feud

Gwen woke up. She thought to herself, "It's the fifth week of this competition. I hope

crazy things don't happen. Heather has been getting on my nerves. Why did Sakura put

Heather and I on the same team? Anyway, I'll use the confessional." However,

something caught Gwen's attention. Sakura wasn't in first class. Gwen went to the

kitchen. She found Sakura. Gwen asked, "How did you get up so early? It's only 6 a.m.

in the morning. Are you going to share those waffles?" Sakura replied, "I put five more

waffles in the toaster. They're ready now." She took them out of the toaster, and she put

them on Gwen's plate. The gothic girl asked, "Sakura, can I make a request? I want you

to lose the challenge. Heather, Noah, and Izzy drive me crazy." Sakura told her, "I see

your points, Gwen. I have a plan. It will make us look weak, but we'll strike like a

Lightning Jutsu!" Gwen commented, "Heather has an alliance with Noah and Izzy.

What's your plan?" Sakura said, "This morning, I overheard Chris' conversation with

Chef Hatchet. Chris is going to rearrange the teams today." The girls finished eating their

waffles, and they headed to the control room. Sakura explained, "I learned how to change

the map. I watched Noah do it last week. Where do you want to go?" Gwen replied,

"Let's go to Cinnabar Island. I heard that a volcano is there. That's the perfect place for

Courtney." The boat turned east towards Cinnabar Island. Three hours later, everyone

was awake. Chris called both of the teams to first class. He announced, "Due to

Courtney's team acting like a bunch of losers, we're having team changes. Guess what!

Team Water Blue is now Bridgette, Cody, Courtney, Duncan, Ezekiel, and Gwen. Team

Leaf Green is now Harold, Heather, Izzy, Noah, Sakura, and Tyler." Before he switched

to his new team, Cody hugged Sakura. He said, "Sakura, I miss you already." The ship

arrived at Cinnabar Island. Chris announced, "This week's challenge is similar to the one

in the third week. The Cinnabar Island volcano is erupting. You have to find a way to

stop the lava from reaching the town. You better think of something fast, because the

lava's coming fast!" Courtney suggested, "We should get buckets of water. We can pour

the water in the volcano. Gwen commented, "Small amounts of water won't put out a

volcano, genius." Courtney replied, "Shut up, you boyfriend kisser! Cody, stop staring at

Sakura! That ugly pink-haired girl is your enemy! Focus, Cody!" Courtney slapped him

in the face. Sakura noticed this, and she took matters into her own hands. She yelled,

"Don't do that to Cody! CHA!" Sakura pulled out a wind scroll. She shouted, "Take this!

Wind Style: Wind Scythe Jutsu!" Courtney was sent flying into a tornado! The high

winds cut Courtney, and she was in a lot of pain. She fell out of the air, and she crashed

into the ground. Then, Sakura noticed the Fire Tower. She went inside it, and she ran up

the spiral staircase. She thought to herself, "I don't know why I ran in here. Wait. What's

that?" Sakura noticed the Red Orb. She remembered what happened in Vermilion City.

Sakura jumped out of the tower. Next, she pulled out a Fire Scroll. Sakura exclaimed,

"This idea has to work! Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" She unleashed a massive amount of

fire, and she aimed it at the Red Orb! Suddenly, it started glowing! The Red Orb

absorbed all of the volcano's lava. Harold shouted, "Whoa! Sakura, that was wicked!"

Tyler said, "I wish I had weird scrolls with powers." Noah asked, "Is it just me, or does

this show get weirder every week?" Izzy added, "Sakura, you're a hero! You saved us

from being burned by the lava!" Heather came over to Sakura. She requested, "You and I

should form an alliance." Chris announced, "Team Leaf Green wins! Courtney's team,

I'll see you at elimination. Let's head back to the ship." Harold and Tyler were happy to

be in first class. Sakura went to use the confessional, but it was locked. She thought to

herself, "What's going on in there?" She broke the lock, and entered the confessional.

Courtney had pieces of paper with Gwen's name on five of them. Sakura exclaimed,

"You're a cowardly, rotten, lying, dirty cheater! You've been doing that for the past four

weeks, haven't you?" Courtney replied, "Shut up, freaky girl! I'm still hurt from crashing

into the ground! Who cares if I've been cheating?" Sakura said, "DJ, Lindsay, Leshawna,

and Owen probably do! I hope they're watching this episode right now, because the

confession camera's on! You should be ashamed of yourself!" Courtney told her, "Oh, be

quiet. If Gwen leaves, that will be good for Cody and Duncan. Cody's nothing but a

desperate wimp." Sakura grabbed Courtney, and she threw her into the ocean! Chris

walked by. He shouted, "That was cool, Sakura! Higher ratings equal a higher paycheck

for the best host ever! Hey, Courtney! Since you've been messing with the votes and

you're not on the boat, that counts as an automatic elimination! I love this show!"

Courtney screamed, "What? That's not fair! Sakura, I'll get you for this! Don't close

your eyes at night! I'll get my revenge on you and Gwen!" Sakura attached a paper bomb

to a kunai knife, and she threw it in the water. Courtney cheered, "You missed!" Sakura

responded, "No, I didn't." A huge explosion happened, and Courtney was sent flying into

the sky. Cody came running. He asked, "What was that? I heard an explosion." Sakura

replied, "I call that Fire Style: Sakura's Fire Blast! I learned another jutsu today." Cody

asked, "What is it?" Sakura gave Cody a passionate kiss on the lips. She explained, "I

call that Love Style: Passionate Kiss Jutsu." Cody blushed. He took her hand, and they

went in the confessional. Sakura and Cody blushed for three minutes.

**Confession Cam**

**Sakura: Do you like my skills, Cody?**

**Cody: You're amazing, Sakura.**

**Sakura: Do you want to kiss again?**

**Cody: Okay.**

They kissed, but Tyler secretly noticed them. Afterwards, Sakura and Cody used the air vent to get into first class.

**How was Chapter 5? Cody and Sakura are now a couple. Courtney's finally gone. Standby for Chapter 6! It's part 2 of the triple tour of Kanto!**

**Team Water Blue: Bridgette, Cody, Duncan, Ezekiel, Gwen**

**Team Leaf Green: Harold, Heather, Izzy, Noah, Sakura, Tyler**

**Eliminated: DJ, Lindsay, Leshawna, Owen, Courtney**


	6. The Blues of Cerulean City

It was night time on the ship. Harold was awake. He thought to himself, "I miss

Leshawna. She electrocuted us, but she didn't deserve to get kicked off. Well, Courtney's

finally gone. I'll go to the control room." Harold headed to the control room. He noticed

the computer's map. Harold thought to himself, "We should go to Cerulean City. It is

peaceful, and nothing bad happens there." He changed the map route, and he left. The

ship turned north towards Cerulean City. Several hours later, everyone was awake.

Sakura exclaimed, "It's my 6th week on this boat! This is great!" Cody replied, "Sakura,

you've been winning challenges back-to-back! You could probably win the whole

competition!" Heather overheard his comments, and she went to the confessional.

**Confession Cam**

**Heather: I never thought that the new girl would last longer than Courtney. Well, **

**Sakura won't make it farther than me. After all, I won last season.**

**Izzy: (walks in) Yeah, but it burned in the lava. That sucks, right?**

**Heather: Get out of here, crazy girl! I'm still shocked that you're around!**

Chris announced, "Good morning, passengers! This week, we're headed to Cerulean

City! When we reach it, I'll explain the challenge." Ezekiel cheered, "This is great, eh!"

Bridgette told him, "I hope I can go surfing in this city." After 10 minutes, the ship

arrived at Cerulean City. Tyler shouted, "Whoa! The city is cool! Are we shopping?"

Chris explained, "No. You guys are going to investigate Cerulean Cave. There is a rumor

about hidden treasure, and I want that treasure. You're going to get it for me." Heather

asked, "Do you enjoy making our lives miserable? Can't one of your stupid interns do

it?" Chris told her, "They're on a coffee break. It sucks to be you. Now, get moving! The

first team to find the treasure, wins invincibility!" Everyone went inside Cerulean Cave.

Harold complained, "Oh, man! There's nothing but water! How do we find the treasure?"

Sakura pulled out a Grass Scroll. She shouted, "Grass Style: Giga Drain Jutsu!" Sakura

unleashed green energy balls at the water, and they drained it. Tyler cheered, "Sweet!

There's a cave entrance down there! Let's go, guys!" He grabbed his team members,

and they landed on the ground. Harold shouted, "Ouch! Tyler, you're crazy!" He replied,

"Everyone says that about me." Bridgette's team jumped down, too. However, they had a

rough landing. Duncan yelled, "This show is stupid! We have to do the craziest things!"

Meanwhile, two people were in an underwater laboratory. The girl with the blue outfit

and hair to match said, "Look, Shadow Prove! The Cerulean jewel is glowing! When we

aim it at the sun, the light will cause the jewel to unleash its power for us!" The boy with

white hair and a purple coat replied, "Yeah. We used to work for the Vexos, but this is

better! Plus, I get to watch tv. Total Drama Luxury Cruise is on right now, Mylene." She

began to drink some coffee, but Shadow Prove told her something unexpected. He yelled,

"Whoa! Those guys are looking for something in Cerulean Cave!" Mylene spit out her

coffee. She responded, "That's where we are, you idiot! Beta City is in Cerulean Cave!

We have to stop them! Lock the door!" He locked it, but he accidentally turned on the

music of Cerulean City. Sakura's team came across an underground lake. Harold replied,

"This is like a dream, but I'm not dreaming." Sakura heard the music. She whispered,

"Be quiet. Do you hear that music?" Heather told her, "We all have ears, so we can

obviously hear it. The music sounds like it is coming from under the lake." Tyler asked,

"How can you hear music, if it's underwater?" Noah said, "Water amplifies sound, so it

sounds louder." Sakura shouted, "Grass Style: Giga Drain Jutsu!" The green energy balls

drained the water in the lake. Sakura's team jumped into the lake that had just

experienced a drought. Tyler landed first, and everyone fell on him. He screamed,

"Ouch! That really hurt! Well, we've reached another cave." Sakura noticed the door at

the end of the cave's straight path. She pulled out a Fire Scroll. Sakura yelled, "Fire

Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" She unleashed fireballs from her mouth, and they

incinerated the metal door. Sakura and her team members ran into the underwater

laboratory. Heather said, "That must be the treasure. Let's take it." Mylene screamed,

"Give that back! You're not going anywhere! Isn't that right, Shadow?" He exclaimed,

"You're that new girl on Total Drama! You're really hot." Sakura yelled, "Shut up, you

pervert!" She punched Shadow, and he was sent crashing through the rock walls. Mylene

groaned, "Fine. Take the crystal!" Sakura used a psychic scroll to teleport her team

members out of Cerulean Cave. However, they were shocked. Chris announced, "Team

Water Blue wins! They found a treasure chest full of money! Team Leaf Green, there will

be a twist for you. Let's head back to the ship, everyone." Back on the ship, Team Water

Blue was in first class. Bridgette cheered, "For once, I don't have to face elimination!"

Chris called both teams into the mess hall. He explained, "Team Leaf Green. Since it's

your first loss, and the merge is coming up next week, you can send someone over to

Team Water Blue. They'll be the ones who face elimination." Bridgette protested,

"That's not fair! We found the treasure chest! Why do we have to face elimination?

Anyway, we'll take Tyler." Chris replied, "Tyler, you're on this team now. Bridgette, you

guys are facing elimination because I love it when you look so scared." Sakura said to her

boyfriend Cody, "Good luck." He replied, "Thanks, Sakura. While I was in Cerulean

City, I found blue roses. They're for you." Sakura kissed him on the cheek. Heather

exclaimed, "No way! Sakura, you traitor! You're dating the competition? I thought I was

evil, but I'm not a traitor like you!" Sakura explained, "Cody and I like each other.

You're not going to get in the way of our relationship, Heather." She responded, "Sakura,

you've been dating him behind my back. We're enemies now. You better hope that Cody

doesn't get voted off." Meanwhile, Team Water Blue faced elimination again.

Chris told them, "I have five marshmallows on this plate. While I normally protect your

privacy, we're going to look at your confessionals!"

**Bridgette: Tyler is useless.**

**Cody: Tyler led his team down the wrong path. They must be mad at him right now.**

**Duncan: Tyler can't even keep secrets. Why is he still around?**

**Ezekiel: Duncan scares me, eh.**

**Gwen: Courtney, you have been replaced by Bridgette.**

**Tyler: Duncan needs to leave. He's a major threat.**

Chris announced, "Tyler, you have three votes against you. That means you have to get

on the Boat of Losers. However, we have a surprise for you."

Lindsay squealed, "Tyler, you're back! Let's go home!" As they kissed, the boat sailed

off into the sunset. In first class, no one was speaking to Sakura. She was worried that

Heather would mess with the votes, and get her kicked off. Sakura thought to herself, "I

feel horrible about this. I'm not a traitor. Cody loves me, and I love him." Sakura jumped

into an air vent. Cody told her, "Hi, Sakura. I'm safe from elimination." She replied, "I'm

not safe from Heather's wrath. What am I going to do?" Cody explained, "Sakura, you're

really smart and creative. You'll find the answer to your question." They fell in economy

class, and they watched Duncan and Gwen kiss.

Back in Konoha, Rock Lee was training. He yelled, "Sakura, I shall impress you! Naruto

and Hinata kissed today, and that has inspired me!" He found the shrine. Lee walked in,

and he noticed the scroll. When he opened it, he was sucked into the portal.

**How did you like Chapter 6? Did you like my Bakugan references to Mylene and **

**Shadow? What will happen with Sakura and Cody? What will happen to Lee? Find **

**out in Chapter 7!**

**Team Leaf Green: Harold, Heather, Izzy, Noah, Sakura**

**Team Water Blue: Bridgette, Cody, Duncan, Ezekiel, Gwen**

**Eliminated: DJ, Lindsay, Leshawna, Owen, Courtney, Tyler**


	7. Surprises in Celadon City

Sakura woke up. She thought to herself, "It's my 7th week on this ship. Last week wasn't

good. Heather thinks I'm going to betray the team. I'm dating Cody, but I won't turn

against my own squad. I'll go to the control room." Sakura left economy class, but

Duncan followed her. Sakura went inside the control room, and she made a discovery.

She shouted, "This computer is also a surveillance camera! It's Harold's fault that we lost

last week? If we lose this week, then I'll tell everyone that he caused our first loss."

Duncan stood by the door. He asked, "It's hard to sleep, huh?" Sakura yelled, "Duncan,

you startled me! Anyway, I'm going to change the map. Where should we go?" He

replied, "We should go to Celadon City. There's a game corner, and I want to win some

prizes." Duncan changed the map route, and the boat headed west towards Celadon City.

Sakura commented, "It's only 3 a.m. in the morning. We should go back to sleep."

Four hours later, everyone headed to the mess hall for an announcement from Chris.

Chris explained, "At this point in the competition, the teams will merge. When we reach

Celadon City, I'll explain the challenge." Sakura asked, "The teams merge? What does

that mean?" Noah told her, "It means that we're all enemies now. If you want to stay in

the competition, you should try and form an alliance." Gwen added, "Sakura, we should

team up. It will be easier to take down Heather. She hates both of us." Sakura knew that

Gwen could be trusted. She asked, "Can Cody join us?" Gwen replied, "He has joined

forces with Duncan. Apparently, he needs to get tips on how to flirt with you." Chris

announced, "We've arrived at Celadon City! Here's the challenge. Remember when

Sakura found the red orb? Well, Gwen's team found a blue one in Cerulean Cave. In

Celadon City, there is a green one. The first person who finds it gets invincibility!"

Everyone paired up, and searched Celadon City. Duncan and Cody went into the game

corner. Duncan said, "This stupid orb sounds expensive. If we get enough money, we can

probably buy it. Let's use the slot machines." Duncan put a quarter in the slot machine.

Cody exclaimed, "Sweet! You got three sevens!" 1,000 dollars came out of the slot

machine. Next, it was Cody's turn. He put a quarter in the slot machine, and he also got

three sevens. The boys took their cash to the desk for prizes. The employee told them,

"I'm sorry. The legendary green orb isn't here." Cody noticed the employee's body

language. Cody said to Duncan, "He's lying. I can see that his eye twitched when he

claimed that the green orb wasn't here." Duncan was so angry, that he tore a poster off

the wall. Cody yelled, "Look, Duncan! A secret staircase! Should we see what's down

there?" The punk replied, "We should check it out." The two boys went down the stairs.

Meanwhile, Harold and Bridgette looked in the fountain. Bridgette asked, "Harold, do

you really think the fountain has a secret switch? He replied, "Yes, Bridgette. I've seen

movies about fountains and secret agents." Noah and Izzy looked in the store. Izzy

shouted, "It's probably in the section for TMs, Noah!" He told her, "Izzy, you filled up

our cart with potions and status-healing items. Besides, TMs are abilities. This orb

probably doesn't have any abilities." Heather and Ezekiel searched the bushes. Heather

asked, "How can you possibly think this stupid orb is in the bushes?" Ezekiel explained,

"The orb is green. Bushes are green, eh." Gwen and Sakura followed Cody's trail. Gwen

shouted, "Look, Sakura! There's a staircase! Let's see what's down there!" Sakura said,

"We need to be cautious, Gwen. There could be thieves down there. I have an idea."

Sakura wrapped a paper bomb around a kunai knife. The two girls headed down the

stairs. Cody found a sign. It said: "Team Rocket HQ. All questions for the boss must be

submitted in writing. Giovanni's office is on the fifth floor. Thank you for reading this."

Duncan said, "Wow. That's an interesting policy. Anyway, let's find this stupid orb.

Cody noticed a map of the Team Rocket Headquarters. It was easy to read. Cody

immediately had a plan. He shouted, "Hey, Duncan! The surveillance camera room is on

the 2nd floor! Let's go up these stairs!" Gwen and Sakura arrived downstairs. Gwen said,

"I thought I heard someone talking. Anyway, where are we?" Sakura noticed the sign.

She yelled, "Look at this, Gwen! All questions for the boss must be submitted in

writing." Gwen asked, "Why is that important? I see an elevator. Let's use it." Sakura

pressed the buttons. However, nothing happened. Sakura threw the kunai knife with a

paper bomb. The elevator door exploded! Cody asked, "What was that?" Duncan told

him, "Anything strange equals Sakura and Gwen are down here, too. Let's find the

surveillance camera room." Gwen said to Sakura, "It's not working. We might have to

climb up the stairs. Sakura pulled out a wind scroll. She shouted, "Wind Style: Tornado

Lift Jutsu!" A whirlwind appeared, and it sent the girls up to the second floor. Gwen told

Sakura, "Those scrolls come in handy, don't they? Let's see what's on this floor."

Cody and Duncan found what they were looking for. Duncan whispered, "Hey, Cody.

Sakura and Gwen are on this floor. Wait. Look at that. The orb is on the 3rd floor."

Sakura stood in the doorway. She cheered, "Thanks, Duncan! We'll meet you there!"

Cody and Duncan ran after them. Gwen said, "Sakura, we are very smart girls." Cody

stopped everybody. He looked on the cameras. Bridgette and Harold discovered the

staircase. Bridgette told Harold, "The fountain had a secret entrance. You were right,

Harold. Let's run to the 2nd floor." They were followed by Noah, Izzy, and Heather. Noah

commented, "That was impossible. The secret entrance was behind a vending machine."

Izzy shouted, "Somebody's on the 2nd floor! Let's follow them!" After 10 minutes,

everyone arrived at the 2nd floor. Bridgette asked, "Where's the orb?" Sakura replied,

"It's not on this floor." Bridgette exclaimed, "You're right, Sakura! Harold, let's check

the third floor!" Everyone followed them. Bridgette noticed a room with a glass jar. The

green orb was inside it. Harold told her, "Stop, Bridgette! Stay very still. There is a green

laser security system. Sakura had an idea. She told Harold, "Watch this." She threw

shuriken at the lasers. They deflected some of the beams. Four of Sakura's shuriken

broke the glass jar. She threw three more shuriken at the orb. It bounced against the walls

several times. Bridgette exclaimed, "Let's get it, Harold!" They tried to get the orb, but

they tripped some laser beams. Then, a countdown started. Cody screamed, "It's just like

Kesha said in her song! This place is about to blow!" Sakura had another idea. She

shouted, "Wind Style: Tornado Lift Jutsu!" Ezekiel was walking around Celadon City.

Suddenly, a portal appeared! Rock Lee fell out of it!" He asked, "Where am I?" Ezekiel

replied, "You're in Celadon City, eh. I'm Ezekiel." Rock Lee said, "I am the leaf

village's handsome devil! My name is Rock Lee!" Suddenly, an explosion was heard.

Sakura and the others were sent flying. They landed in the trees. Heather asked, "Where's

the orb?" The green orb landed in front of Ezekiel. He told Lee, "Look at this, eh."

Chris announced, "Ezekiel wins the challenge! Hello, mystery dude! You can be my new

intern. Get me a latte." Lee replied, "Yes, sir! I do not know what a latte is, but I will find

one!" Sakura thought to herself, "First, Sasuke shows up. This time, Lee's here."

Everyone headed to the ship. After 2 hours, Lee found a latte for Chris. Heather asked,

"Who's the guy with those big bushy eyebrows?" He replied, "I am Rock Lee! I am also

known as the leaf village's handsome devil." Chris said, "Lee, go to first class. Check on

home school. He scares me. Everyone else cast your votes for elimination!" Bridgette

told Harold, "I wonder who I should eliminate this week." Duncan commented, "I know

who I'm voting off. The two people who caused that underground place to blow up."

Noah told Harold, "Following Bridgette was a bad move, man. She's clumsy on land."

**Confession Cam**

**Ezekiel: Bridgette messed with Harold's head, eh.**

**Harold: Bridgette blew up a building! We're lucky that the boss wasn't there.**

**Bridgette: Since Ezekiel's immune, I'm voting for Heather.**

**Izzy: Bridgette was more psychotic than me today! **

**Noah: Harold shouldn't have listened to Bridgette. He claims that he's smart.**

**Gwen: Harold needs to realize that no one can be trusted at this point.**

**Duncan: Bridgette ruined everyone's chances at winning!**

**Cody: Harold trusted Bridgette, and they almost killed everybody!**

**Heather: Harold's an idiot, because he trusted an idiot!**

**Sakura: Heather has to go down. She's so mean to me.**

At elimination, everyone glared at each other. Chris told them, "I've reviewed the confessionals, and there's lots of hate in this group! I have eight marshmallows on this

plate. Duncan commented, "Wait, Mclean. You have eight marshmallows. That means two people are leaving, right?" Chris replied, "Yeah, you just figured that out. Also, I

have the votes. There are four votes against Bridgette, four votes against Harold, and two votes against Heather. Well, we know who's leaving us. Bridgette and Harold, you

have to get on the Boat of Losers." Duncan shouted, "Don't blow up the boat, Bridgette!" They got on the boat, and it sped away.

Heather said to Sakura, "Since those two are gone, you're at the top of my list of enemies again. Try to win invincibility, because you'll need it."

Sakura replied, "Shut up, Heather! Cody doesn't hate me! You'll never tear us apart!" Heather asked, "Do you really think I would be stupid enough to do that?"

Sakura headed to economy class. Cody sat next to her. He noticed that she was depressed. Cody said, "Sakura, I have a present for you." He gave her a bouquet of Celadon

City's world-famous rainbow roses. They were red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, and pink. Sakura cheered, "Cody, they're beautiful!" She kissed him on the cheek.

Then, Cody and Sakura used the air vent to sneak into first class. More importantly, Sakura needed to get away from Heather.

**How did you like Chapter 7? Heather and Sakura's confict is heating up! Sakura's romance is heating up! The teams have merged! Also, I hope you liked **

**Rock Lee's appearance into the story. He will have a major role in Chapter 8. Someone will be joining the contestants, too. Standby for updating!**

**Contestants: Ezekiel, Noah, Cody, Izzy, Duncan, Heather, Gwen, Sakura**

**Eliminated: DJ, Lindsay, Leshawna, Owen, Courtney, Tyler, Bridgette, Harold**


	8. Sweet And Sour Berries

Duncan woke up. He thought to himself, "I hate economy class, especially when

Heather's here." He left economy class. Suddenly, Duncan heard something. The noise

came from the control room. Duncan thought to himself, "If Chris is making a challenge,

he should keep the noise level down." Duncan entered the control room. He shouted,

"Chris, stop ruining my sleep! I'll hurt you, Mclean!" Sasuke replied, "Who is Chris? My

name is Sasuke Uchiha. I seek power and revenge." Duncan replied, "I'm Duncan. I'm

going to make my fist meet your face. What are those noises that I heard?" Sasuke told

him, "I didn't hear anything. Stop accusing me, or else you'll be sorry." Duncan said,

"I'm not scared of you. Just try and defeat me!" Sasuke shouted, "Chidori!" He made a

ball of lightning, and he ran towards Duncan. Sasuke struck Duncan with lightning!

Sakura woke up. She shouted, "Oh, no! I hope he didn't kill Duncan!" Cody fell out of

his chair. He asked, "Who killed Duncan?" Sakura replied, "I'll explain later. We have to

go to the control room!" They ran quickly. Sasuke stood over Duncan. He said, "I won't

kill you, but pass this message to Sakura. If she's still on this boat, she better fight me.

I'll get my revenge on her." Duncan tripped him. He yelled, "You want revenge? You're

just like Harold and Courtney! You want to get what you want? I'll give you what you

deserve! Sakura told me about your fire techniques, and you're about to get a taste of

your own medicine." First, Duncan repeatedly punched him in the face. Then, he pulled

out his lighter. Duncan told him, "This is how I ended up in juvie." He burned Sasuke's

body, and he threw it into the ocean. Sakura and Cody came in. Sakura asked, "What

happened?" Duncan explained, "This geek named Sasuke tried to kill me, but I got rid of

him. He shouldn't have made me mad." Cody added, "Duncan's right. If someone makes

him mad, then they'll get hurt. Anyway, let's change the map route. Where should we be

headed?" Sakura suggested, "Let's go to Berry Forest. It seems like a peaceful place."

Duncan turned on the computer. He typed in the location, and the boat headed east

towards Berry Forest. Cody said, "We should go back to first class, Sakura." Duncan

asked, "Can I join you guys? Heather's getting on my nerves. Also, we were part of a

team." Sakura commented, "You're right, Duncan. You can join us." The trio headed to

first class. Five hours later, the sun was shining. Everyone went to the mess hall for

breakfast. Sakura and Cody sat with Gwen and Duncan. Gwen asked, "What happened to

you, Duncan? I heard noises at 2 a.m. in the morning." Sakura explained, "Duncan

defeated one of my enemies' shadow clones." Duncan wondered, "That was a shadow

clone?" Sakura said, "Did you notice that Sasuke turned into a puddle of water? That

means he made a water clone. You know what I realized? Sasuke wasn't afraid to fight

me, because I was alone. When you guys came running to the top deck, he immediately

decided to vanish." Cody exclaimed, "There's strength in numbers! We need to vote out

Heather, too." Gwen added, "She's an evil witch." Chris announced, "Attention,

passengers! In 10 minutes, we'll be arriving at Berry Forest. This week, the challenge is

simple. We brought in a Poffin-making machine." Noah asked, "What do you need that

for?" Chris explained, "When we reach the forest, I'll tell you." The ship arrived at Berry

Forest. Chris said, "Welcome to Berry Forest. Your challenge is to find the berry that will

make tasty poffins for the best host ever! The person who makes me happy wins

invincibility!" Everyone searched the forest. Sakura found some Cheri Berries. She said,

"Chris might like these, but I might need a mixture of berries." Sakura headed towards

the eastern part of the forest. Meanwhile, Cody found some Oran Berries. He yelled,

"These taste great! They're blue, too." Sakura came near him. She asked, "Can I have

some of those, Cody?" He replied, "Of course you can, Sakura. After all, you're the best

girlfriend." He handed some Oran berries to her. Sakura put them in her bag of weapons.

Sakura kissed him on the cheek, and she left. Rock Lee asked Chris, "What do you need,

sir?" Chris told him, "Check on the contestants. Ezekiel's probably stuck in a tree." Lee

went to see how the contestants were doing. Meanwhile, Heather found some Rawst

Berries. She said, "After I win this challenge, Sakura will be leaving. I'll mess with the

votes, and she'll be gone. Sakura and Cody are major threats. If I turn them against each

other, then they'll both lose!" Lee exclaimed, "Stop right there, Heather! You shall do no

such thing! I understand that you are at a disadvantage, but I will not allow you to

manipulate and use underhanded tactics!" Heather replied, "Oh, be quiet. You're just

dumb." While they were having this conversation, Sakura took some Rawst Berries that

Heather had collected. She went into another part of the forest. Ezekiel found some Pinap

Berries. He said, "Chris might like these, eh." Sakura fell out of a tree! Ezekiel asked,

"Are you okay?" She told him, "I'm fine, Ezekiel. I need some Pinap Berries." He

responded, "You can have one of mine. I've already collected the five different kinds to

make a good poffin, eh." This caught Sakura's attention. She asked, "What's the last

berry?" He explained, "It's called a Pecha Berry. If you're poisoned, it can save your life.

The Pecha Berries are behind that bush that you're next to, eh." Sakura looked over the

huge bush, and she noticed the Pecha Berries. They were on trees. Sakura thought to

herself, "I can't jump that high, but I can make those berries come down to the ground."

She pulled out an Earth Scroll. Sakura shouted, "Earth Style: Earthquake Jutsu!" A

massive earthquake happened, and the trees fell down. Sakura picked up the Pecha

Berries. She went back to the ship. Heather told her, "You better hope that you win

invincibility, Sakura. It's the only thing that will save you from getting kicked off."

Sakura yelled, "HEATHER, YOU'RE SO ANNOYING! TAKE THIS!" Sakura punched

her, and she was sent flying! Heather landed on the ground. She shouted, "I'm not dead,

Sakura! You're so stupid." Then, a tree fell on Heather. Gwen hugged Sakura. She told

her, "Karma really likes you, Sakura. You're awesome." They headed back to the ship.

Everyone turned their berries into poffins. Chris said, "Here are the results. We have

three winners. Congratulations to Sakura, Gwen, and Duncan! Your mild poffins were

awesome! You guys have invincibility. Everyone else is up for elimination."

Sakura went to the confessional. However, the door was locked. Sakura kicked down the

door. She discovered that Heather was messing with the votes. Heather told her, "Your

boyfriend is about to leave, Sakura." Heather wrote Cody's name on seven pieces of

paper. She explained, "When he gets voted off, he'll see that you betrayed him. That

won't be good for your relationship, but it will satisfy me." Sakura yelled, "I won't let

you do that, Heather!" She replied, "I won't do it, but there's one condition. You have to

form an alliance with me." Sakura said, "I'll do whatever you want, Heather." The mean

girl walked out of the confessional. Sakura thought to herself, "Naruto wouldn't give up,

and I won't either!" She tore up the paper, and found eight new pieces of paper.

At elimination, Heather had a devious smile on her face. Chris announced, "I have six

marshmallows on this plate. Also, I have the votes. Noah, you received 7 votes. You're

going on the Boat of Losers." He exclaimed, "I can't believe you guys! You voted me

off?" Heather protested, "What? I messed with the votes! I wanted Cody to be

eliminated!" Heather immediately covered her mouth, because she realized what she had

just admitted. Chris told her, "Heather, you're disqualified. That's really messed up,

dude. You should've formed an alliance. That would've boosted my ratings! Anyway,

you're going on the Boat of Losers." Heather and Noah went on the Boat of Losers.

Gwen commented, "That was totally unexpected." Sakura told her, "Let's just say that I

wanted Heather to cause her own downfall." Gwen exclaimed, "Sakura, you are a really

good friend! Everyone's invited to first class!" Cody said, "Thank you, Sakura. I don't

know how to thank you." They looked into each other's eyes, and they shared a

passionate kiss. Sakura and Cody headed to first class. Chris yelled, "I didn't get my

paycheck! Where is it?" Lee said, "Hello, sir. This strange blue paper had numbers

written on it. It had a 9 and seven zeros following it. Anyway, I tore it up." Chris

screamed, "Lee, you're fired!" He threw him into the water. However, Lee jumped into

the air. He landed on the ship. He shouted, "I hope you are seeing my levels of determination and willpower, Guy-sensei!"

**Contestants: Ezekiel, Cody, Izzy, Duncan, Gwen, Sakura**

**Eliminated: DJ, Lindsay, Leshawna, Owen, Courtney, Tyler, Bridgette, Harold, Heather, Noah**

**How did you like Chapter 8? Heather's finally gone! Someone will join in the next chapter. Who could it be? Do you like how unpredictable this story is? **

**Who knows what might happen? Standby and find out in Chapter 9!**


	9. Psychic or Psyche?

Ezekiel and Izzy were talking in economy class. Ezekiel said, "I can't believe that I made

it to this point in the competition, eh." Izzy replied, "Well, that new girl is smart. She

knows how to complete challenges." Ezekiel asked, "Do you think Sakura has psychic

powers?" Izzy told him, "If she does, then we can levitate! That would be cool!" Cody

headed to first class. He asked Gwen, "Where's Sakura?" She explained, "I think she's in

the control room. You should check." He went there, and he found Sakura. She

exclaimed, "Good morning, Cody! It's our ninth week!" He said, "It's awesome.

Anyway, where are we going?" Sakura responded, "We should go to Psychic Tower. It's

in Saffron City." Cody commented, "Psychic Tower was moved to the sea of zero-

gravity. The tower floats, and it has strange powers. We should be careful." Sakura typed

in the next location, and the boat headed southeast. Chris walked in. He told them,

"Sakura, my coffee is floating! What's going on?" Cody told him, "We're going to the

sea of zero-gravity. That's where Psychic Tower is." Chris picked up the ship's

microphone. He yelled, "You should wake up, people! We're approaching the sea of

zero-gravity. If your breakfast starts floating, please don't file a lawsuit. Also, I have

another announcement. Someone is returning to the ship. You'll find them in Psychic

Tower." Sakura asked, "Is it Heather? Is it Courtney?" Chris told her, "When we reach

Psychic Tower, try to find the person." Izzy shouted, "We'll be floating in zero-gravity!

This is better than running from the Royal Canadian Mountain Police!"

After 15 minutes, the ship arrived at Psychic Tower. Everyone stepped off the boat.

Chris announced, "This week's challenge is confusing. You'll be going through a psychic

maze. It's invisible, but you have to find the barriers. When you feel your hand touch air,

then that's an opening. Whoever reaches the end of the maze first, wins invincibility."

Everyone entered Psychic Tower. Cody shouted, "Chris, you were right! The maze is the

same color as the tower! Everything is pink." Duncan commented, "The tower belongs to

a girl, I guess." Ezekiel walked forward, but an invisible barrier blocked his path. He

wondered, "What's going on, eh?" Chris explained, "I forgot to mention one important

detail. Remember the Mario Brothers? Well, the maze has pipes from the Mario Bros.

The pipes will warp you to a different area of the maze. Good luck, guys!" Gwen yelled,

"This challenge is crazy! I keep on feeling barriers on my left and right sides. How will

we change directions?" Duncan pulled out a crowbar. He said, "We just have to break

these walls down." He hit a barrier, but the crowbar was on fire!" Izzy exclaimed, "That's

so cool! How did you do that?" Chris said, "I forgot to mention another detail. At

unexpected times, the maze's shape and its elemental structure will change." Cody

yelled, "This challenge is twisted, Sakura!" She replied, "I have an idea." Sakura pulled

out a water scroll. She shouted, "Water Style: Tidal Wave Jutsu!" A giant tidal wave

attacked the maze. Some of the barriers broke. Also, the water caused the barriers to be

visible. Gwen cheered, "Thanks for doing that, Sakura! We need to go left!" Everyone

ran through the maze. Cody ran into a barrier. He thought it was glass, but he fell into the

barrier. Sakura looked up. She yelled, "Cody, how are you walking on the ceiling?"

He replied, "Not all the barriers are glass, Sakura. Anyway, get me down from here!"

She shouted, "Cody, you might get hurt from this." She threw five shuriken at his shoes.

He was falling from the ceiling. He screamed, "Somebody better catch me!" However, he

fell through another barrier. He ended up at the top of Psychic Tower. Someone yelled,

"There better be food in this tower. I'm starving." Cody recognized the voice.

He shouted, "Hey, Owen! I found you!" Suddenly, Chris appeared.

The host said, "Cody, you win invincibility! Let's see if your girlfriend can make it

through the maze." Sakura found a blue warping pipe. She went inside it. Sakura fell into

a dark hole. After that, she heard a ticking noise. Sakura screamed, "This isn't a warp

pipe, it's a cannon!" Sakura was sent flying to the finish line! As she went through the

air, she grabbed Gwen, Duncan, and Ezekiel. They fell on the finish line. Ezekiel said,

"That was crazy, eh! Sakura just made all of us get invincibility!" Chris told him, "That is

correct, home school! I guess Izzy's eliminated. She replied, "No, I'm not. I've been

standing behind you, and copying whatever you say." He groaned, "Fine. You're all safe.

After all, we do need one filler episode." Sakura asked, "Have you seen Cody?" Chris

responded, "He's safe, because he found Owen." At that moment, Owen was at the top of

an invisible staircase. He shouted, "Great Double Chocolate Sundaes! The stairs aren't

here! How will we get down?" Owen tripped, and he rolled down the stairs. Cody slid

down the railing. He told Sakura, "When we get back to the ship, I have something to

give you." Rock Lee yelled, "Hello, Chris!" He replied, "How did you get here? Were

you hiding on the boat?" He explained, "My willpower is stronger than anyone's hate

towards me. Plus, Guy-sensei would not want me to be stuck in the ocean."

Everyone headed back to the ship. Chris was talking on the phone with the producers.

He told everyone, "I have bad news for you guys. We don't have enough cash for another

episode. Here's the check for three million dollars. Share it between yourselves, and

enjoy." Sakura exclaimed, "This is incredible! We get 428, 571 dollars each!" Cody

replied, "I can buy whatever I want now, Sakura. This is awesome! I'll use some of it to

buy some candy." Owen exclaimed, "I can buy lots of food!" Everyone celebrated.

Cody remembered something. He told Sakura, "I want you to have these."

He gave her a special jewel for each location. Sakura cheered, "This is the purple jewel

from Creepy Castle! Thank you, Cody! I'm so happy that we won the competition!"

Suddenly, the nine gems started to glow! A treasure chest appeared! Chris opened it. He

exclaimed, "I'm finally rich! Look at all of this gold! There's a golden jewel, too!"

Sakura placed the nine gems in a circle. She put the golden one in the middle.

Suddenly, a portal appeared! It showed Naruto. He yelled, "Grandma Tsunade, have you

seen Sakura? She needs to get back here!" Sakura realized what she had to do.

She said, "It's time for me to leave, everyone. I've found my way back home."

Gwen told her, "You are such a great friend. I'll miss you, Sakura." Ezekiel told her,

"Thanks for getting rid of Courtney, eh." Izzy told her, "You should teach me how to use

those magic scrolls!" Duncan said, "If any shinobi need to get beaten up, I'll come

running. You can just shout my name." Cody was crying. Sakura hugged him.

He said, "Sakura, I can't be strong without you. Sakura, you're more than a girlfriend.

You're the nicest, smartest, and sweetest person. You're my best friend. I love you."

Sakura replied, "Cody, you have to be strong on your own. You have to live! I'll miss

you, but we'll never be far from each other." She gave him a passionate kiss on the lips.

Sakura and Rock Lee went into the portal. She looked back, and she waved goodbye.

Naruto cheered, "You're back, Sakura! I haven't seen you in nine hours!" Sakura replied,

"I'm glad that you're happy. Lady Tsunade, I'm going home." She put the check for the

money on the floor. Tsunade picked it up. She shouted, "428, 571 dollars? In our

universe, that's ten billion dollars!" Sakura went home. She went to her room, and cried.

One Week Later

Sakura went to the Hokage's mansion.

She asked, "You wanted to see me, Lady Tsunade?" Someone was sitting in her chair.

They said, "I have a surprise for you. Remember my voice?" The person turned around.

Sakura cheered, "Cody, you're here! I never thought I'd see you again!" She kissed him.

Cody replied, "You left one of your scrolls on the ship. I gathered everyone, and we went

through the portal. We're in your universe now." Courtney was behind him. She said,

"Sakura, I'm sorry about everything. Can we pretend that we never had a conflict?"

Heather added, "Yeah. Sakura, we're so glad to see you. You're the best rival ever."

Duncan and Gwen exclaimed, "Guys, we have a mission from Tsunade! She told us to

take Sakura to the shrine. She wants her to compete on season five with us."

Everyone headed into the forest. They reached the shrine. Sakura opened the door.

She opened the scroll. Cody cheered, "Let's go, Sakura!" They walked through the

portal, and they were holding hands.

**That's the end of the story! Did you like it? This was an epic crossover! Sakura went **

**through a lot, huh? Well, there's a happy ending for everybody! My next story will **

**be epic! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
